Jarak
by tempatsampah
Summary: Mereka adalah satu, dalam raga yang berbeda. Mereka adalah satu, walau tidak terikat status. Seisi dunia mengetahui itu. / Park Jimin


Ini kali ketiga bagi seorang Park Jimin mendatangi kediaman Kim Seokjin pada pukul satu, tepat dini hari. Dengan balutan mantel tebal yang hampir separuhnya basah terkena salju, juga syal yang terlihat lembab itu masih saja setia bergelantung hingga menutupi batang hidung Jimin yang sudah memerah mekar berkat dinginnya udara luar. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketimbang kondisi pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu malam ini. Bahkan, tidak sekalinya dibandingkan dengan burung yang kehilangan dahannya akibat musim dingin. Seorang Park Jimin hampir saja kehilangan hati, perasaannya, bila saja sang empunya rumah tidak membukakan pintu terhadapnya saat itu.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak bisa, Jim—"

"Kumohon, _hyung_!"

Sang empunya rumah, Seokjin, lantas melontarkan helaan napas resah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Memang betul, Park Jimin masih bertahan untuk berdiri di luar. Namun, menyaksikan kedua bahu itu bergetar, ditambah gigitan naif pada bibir untuk menahan bunyi gemelatuk pada giginya membuat Seokjin geram bukan main. Seorang Park Jimin baru saja menjadikannya sebagai sosok terjahat di muka bumi jika ia tidak bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

"Hah, baiklah. Masuklah dahulu, Jimin- _a._ " Seokjin yang tidak tahan lantas berbisik, dalam silabel sekecil apa pun tetap saja ia terdengar membiarkan pria yang lebih muda untuk melesakkan kaki ke dalam kediamannya. Ia masih punya hati, tentu saja. Namun, gelengan keras yang Jimin berikan membuatnya semakin geram. "Aku tahu kalau kau baru saja tergelincir karena tumpukan salju itu, Park Jimin! Setidaknya, hangatkan tubuhmu dahulu!"

Sosok itu, Park Jimin, turut mengangkat dagu. Manik kelam miliknya lagi-lagi melukiskan kilatan pudar yang tidak biasa Seokjin dapati. Terdapat daripadanya warna keresahan, ketidaknyamanan, bahkan kelelahan yang tidak kentara. Kali ini Seokjin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat ... jelas. "Aku punya perapian di rumah, _hyung_. Bukan itu... sama sekali bukan itu... yang kubutuhkan." Jimin merapatkan kembali mantel yang separuh basah itu. Seokjin dapat bertaruh, jemari telanjang Jimin pasti sudah mati rasa berkat terpancar dingin.

"Aku tahu, kau menginginkan upah kerjamu untuk tiga bulan ke depan selepas ini cair, Jimin- _a._ " Seokjin bertutur, lembut. Namun, tidak lama hingga Seokjin kembali meringis. Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya terasa tertusuk walaupun sudah mengenakan jaket tebal sekali pun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, seorang Park Jimin mampu menahan rasa sakit sedalam ini. "Tetapi atasan kita tidak menyetujuinya."

Park Jimin lantas meracau, sibuk mengeluarkan makian-makian tidak sedap terhadap sosok Kim Namjoon, atasan mereka. Bukan pula mengapa, upah kerja Jimin untuk dua bulan ke depan sudah cair, pula sudah diberikan kepada Park Jimin tepat seminggu yang lalu. Lantas, ini mengapa? Tiba-tiba meminta upahnya cair kembali untuk tiga bulan ke depan? Kim Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa memahami itu. Pun Seokjin ini tidak mengetahui, apa alasan seorang Park Jimin tetap bersikukuh untuk mendatanginya pada pukul satu pagi.

"Aku akan meminjamkan uang padamu, Jimin- _a._ "

Jimin mengangkat dagu, nampak tidak percaya. Namun, kilatan pada kedua manik legam itu sudah cukup menggambarkan antusiasme dari seorang Park Jimin saat ini. "Sungguh?!"

Seokjin lantas tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya untuk kedua kali, Jimin- _a._ Masuklah dahulu, oke? Biarkan aku mengambil uangnya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu Seokjin merayu Jimin, ini kali satu-satunya penawaran Seokjin yang diiyakan begitu saja oleh Park Jimin. Benar-benar ... sosok yang keras kepala. Jimin dengan segala andil antusiasme-nya lantas melepaskan sepatu, beranjak hati-hati memasuki kediaman Seokjin. Seperti biasa, tidak mengherankan dari seorang Kim Seokjin, ruangan tampak begitu rapih dan bersih. Jimin berani bersumpah, siapa pun yang tinggal bersama Seokjin pasti tidak akan pernah menyesal. Sudah mahir bersih-bersih, seorang koki yang andal pula. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Jimin- _a._ " Seokjin kembali, begitu cepat, kali ini dengan amplop cokelat terang pada rangkap tangan kanannya. Tak perlu basa-basi kembali, Seokjin menyerahkan amplop tersebut terhadap rekan kerjanya yang lebih muda. Terpancar senyuman tulus dari wajah Park Jimin yang sudah sekian lama membesut hari ini tatkala membuka amplop itu. Melukiskan, bahwa pemberian Seokjin sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Terimakasih, Seokjin- _hyung_!" Jimin berseru, lantang. Bahkan terdengar hingga sudut-sudut kanopi. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dengan telunjuk yang diletakkan tepat di hadap bibir. Tentu, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk kembali tenang. Jimin mengangguk, lantas, kembali dihadapkan pandang itu terhadap yang lebih tua, hendak melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai. "Seokjin- _hyung_ , bolehkah aku meminta ... satu hal lagi?"

Seokjin mengernyit, satu hal lagi?

"Boleh aku menitipkan izin cutiku selama seminggu mulai hari ini? Kumohon! Kim Namjoon itu akan mudah luluh terhadapmu, _hyung_! Sudah kujamin! Dua ribu persen!"

Seokjin kembali mengernyit, tidak paham. "Tetapi ... kenapa?"

Jimin mengulum senyuman kecil itu, dengan pandang yang mulai meredup, merunduk, hingga berhadapan dengan ubin-ubin bilik. "Um, aku akan pergi ... ke Jepang."

"Jepang?" Seokjin menganga, "Jangan bilang, kau akan menemui—"

"Kim Taehyung! Aku akan menemui Kim Taehyung!"

Seokjin lantas bungkam, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berbicara. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia nyatanya masih bersenang-senang, dengan rencananya yang akan mendekati kesuksesan dengan amplop pemberian Seokjin. "Aku tidak percaya ... kau masih ingin berjumpa dengan orang seperti itu, Jimin- _a._ "

Jimin turut bungkam, kali ini kembali dihadapkannya pandang kepada Seokjin. "Kau ini bicara apa, _hyung?_ Taehyung adalah sahabatku! Kau pun tahu itu bukan? Betapa berartinya sosok sahabat bagik—"

"Lebih dari sekedar sahabat, Park Jimin." Seokjin lantas kehilangan senyumannya untuk pagi ini. "Kau menganggapnya ... lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

.

.

.

.

 **Jarak**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi** ** _gadung_** **oleh tempatsampah**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semoga Anda berkenan memungut sampah_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat karib._

Seluruh dunia mengetahui itu. Jangankan dengan nenek-nenek tua yang sering mengamati kedekatan mereka setiap menginjak petang, bahkan ... langit-langit pun sekalinya tidak bisa memisahkan sepasang anak muda yang selalu melemparkan candaan, makian, bahkan sesekali ... tinjuan ringan diberikan oleh keduanya untuk melanturkan rasa sayang yang tidak dapat dijelaskan melalui persahabatan itu. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah satu, walaupun berasal dari raga yang berbeda. Mereka adalah satu, walaupun tidak terikat status.

"Hei, Jimin-pendek, aku menyayangimu." Taehyung membuka suara pada petang itu.

Jimin, yang sedari tadi tengah menikmati harum-harum senja, lantas mendelik, merasa terganggu. "Taehyung-idiot, jangan mengulangi perkataan yang sama di bawah sepuluh menit."

"Kenapa? Rasa sayang itu tidak berbatas waktu, Jimin-bodoh."

"Bedebah Taehyung, kau tahu? lidahku gatal untuk mengatakan 'Aku juga menyayangimu' berulang kali. Pahamilah sedikit, sialan."

Taehyung tertawa, lantas melanjutkan, "Baiklah, akan kupahami. Aku menyayangimu."

Jimin melontarkan tinju berikutnya, tepat di lengan Taehyung. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kim Taehyung. Lebih dari yang aku dan kau tahu."

.

.

.

.

 _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat karib._

Seluruh dunia mengetahui itu. Tidak terkecuali Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, dan Min Yoongi yang menjadi kawan satu kelas Jimin saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kim Taehyung selalu saja datang menginjak jam istirahat, jam makan siang, jam pulang sekolah, bahkan ... pemuda itu pernah sekalinya nekat untuk bolos dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelas Jimin, berpura-pura menjadi murid A-2, semata-mata untuk sahabatnya tersayang. Manis, bukan?

"Kim Taehyung itu tidak datang, Jimin- _a_?" Yoongi, yang biasanya hanya diam, kali ini mulai angkat bicara. Disertai dengan anggukan Jung Hoseok, teman sebangku Yoongi, yang mengikuti. Seokjin pula tertarik untuk menyambung pembicaraan.

"Iya. Biasanya sebelum lima menit bel istirahat ia akan datang menjemput tuan putrinya?" Seokjin menggoda, mencubit pipi Jimin yang tidak beraksi terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Pun, tidak seperti biasa. Jimin memilih untuk diam, tidak bereaksi. Air wajahnya tengah menyiratkan ketidaktenangan yang sulit dipahami. Seokjin, sebagai teman sebangku Jimin pula sebagai anggota tertua dalam kelas, lantas gatal untuk melontar pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kau tidak apa? Ada sesuatu yang bisa kita bantu?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun, berkat desakan yang diberikan ketiganya, Jimin tak bisa menahan diri untuk angkat bicara. "A-aku ... aku baik-baik saja." wajah itu merunduk, lantas menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benak Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. "Tetapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Dia ... Demam tinggi, sejak malam tadi. Uang bulananku sudah habis untuk membeli obat, dan... aku baru sadar, aku belum membelikannya sarapan pagi."

Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok lantas saling bertukar pandang. Ketiganya memang kawan karib Jimin selama di kelas. Dan sudah pasti, seorang teman tidak akan mengkhianati temannya sendiri di masa sulit. Yoongi, akhirnya kembali membuka jalan terang terlebih dahulu. "Kau butuh berapa banyak uang untuk membeli sarapan Kim Taehyung itu?"

Hoseok, lantas memberikan bala bantuan kedua, "Aku akan memintakan izin kepada guru-guru soal kepergianmu, Jimin- _a_."

Seokjin, memberikan bala bantuan ketiga. "Kemarikan buku catatanmu, ketimbang kau harus menyalin esok hari, serahkan saja padaku, kutuliskan."

Park Jimin tiada hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih selepas itu. Hampir saja menangis, bila saja Yoongi tidak memukul perutnya dan mengingatkan bahwa "Orang cengeng berarti lemah" kepada Jimin. Senyuman pada bibir Jimin tengah melukiskan betapa bahagianya ia saat itu. Dan kebahagiaan sederhana Jimin, mampu menggetarkan hati ketiganya, membuat mereka tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Kau menyayanginya sejauh itu, Jimin- _a?_ "

Jimin mengangguk, tengah bersiap dengan mengangkat tas punggungnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku."

Seokjin tersenyum, ingin rasanya melontar godaan berikutnya, "Kupikir, itu lebih dari sekedar rasa 'sayang', wahai pejuang cinta."

.

.

.

.

 _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat karib._

Seluruh dunia mengetahui itu. Pun seluruh dunia mengetahui tiada yang lebih menyakiti Park Jimin ketimbang hari itu. Hari dimana seorang Kim Taehyung, tanpa merasa bersalah, mengenalkan seorang pemuda berparas manis tepat di hadap wajahnya. Seseorang, yang katanya, merupakan kekasih Kim Taehyung sejak bertahun lamanya, namun, keduanya harus berpisah karena kepindahan orang asing itu ke Jepang. Mengikuti jejak ayah, katanya. Ada urusan bisnis, katanya. Tidak bisa menolak ajakan ibunda, katanya. Park Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna alasan sederhana itu dalam pikirnya. Sama sekali, tidak bisa. Otaknya yang lumayan cerdas lantas tersendat berkat kehadiran singkat sosok tidak dikenal itu. Sosok yang ... perlahan-lahan menarik Taehyungnya, sahabatnya, menjauh dari hari-harinya.

Adalah Jeon Jeongguk, nama putra dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu memiliki kecerdasan yang terduga, cakap berbicara, mahir berbahasa, memiliki kekayaan tidak terhitung, pula ... kepribadian yang lembutnya luar biasa. Bahkan Jimin berani bersumpah, sikap lembut itu sebanding dengan Kim Seokjin, yang dijuluki "malaikat" di angkatannya.

"Ah, jadi ini Jimin- _hyung_ yang sering kau ceritakan?" juga sedikit informasi, Jeon Jeongguk ini lebih muda dua tahun ketimbang Jimin dan Taehyung. Beruntungnya bagi tuan muda Park, Melek sadar Jimin sama sekali tidak bekerja saat itu, disfungsi. Maka jadilah, Jimin yang tuli lantas tidak menggapi pernyataan tersebut. "Kau tidak bercerita bahwa Jimin- _hyung_ manis, Taehyung- _hyung._ "

Taehyung tertawa, memberikan dua cangkir cokelat hangat kepada keduanya, Jimin dan Jeongguk. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Taehyung tidak duduk di sanding Jimin. Melainkan tepat di sebelah Jeongguk, merangkulnya, bahkan tertawa begitu puas di sana. Jimin mengernyit, ia belum pernah melihat Kim Taehyung seperti ini selain kepadanya. "Tentu saja tidak akan kuberitahu. Bagaimana kalau Jeongguk ini jatuh cinta dengan Jimin yang manis? Aku akan cemburu."

Jimin rasanya ingin muntah, tidak menyangka bahwa Kim Taehyung bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggelikan pada orang lain. Ah, bukan orang lain. Jeon Jeongguk memang kekasihnya, jadi ... sudah sewajarnya berkata demikian?

"Aih, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin, _hyung."_ Jeongguk tertawa, memberikan cubitan pada pinggang Taehyung main-main. Sontak, hal ini membuat Jimin mengernyit, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menyukai cubitan di daerah pinggang. Biasanya ia akan naik darah dan membentak untuk tidak menyentuh pinggangnya. Namun ... apa ini? Kenapa seorang Kim Taehyung diam saja ketika pinggangnya dicubit oleh orang as—

 _Ah, tidak. Jeon Jeongguk kekasihnya._

Jimin menyandarkan punggung pada punggung sofa, melipat kedua tangan di hadap dada, berusaha menyembunyikan debaran menyakitkan yang berangsur datang melalui bilik hatinya. Jimin tidak mengetahui apa itu, yang pasti, rasanya aneh sekali. "Dia memang bodoh, Jeon. Sangat bodoh."

Jeongguk tertawa, "Ah, bodoh-bodoh begini, Taehyung- _hyung_ adalah orang yang kucintai. Benar, _hyung_?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, ditatapnya sang sahabat sejenak sebelum benah ia melanjutkan, pula tidak lupa, dengan mendekap tubuh Jeongguk semakin erat. "Benar. Aku mencintaimu, Jeonggukie."

Pada hari itu, Park Jimin merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyelinap masuk, lantas menghunus, mencabik-cabik hatinya dalam periode yang begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

 _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat karib._

Seluruh dunia mengetahui itu. Pun seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Keduanya tak bisa dipisahkan, dalam kondisi apa pun, bagaimana pun. Namun tidak, namun tidak untuk hari itu. Park Jimin, ditemani dengan langit-langit yang begitu kusam membalut, meratapi kepergian Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya.

Walaupun sekalinya persahabatan mereka renggang akibat kehadiran kekasih Taehyung, sekalinya mereka kehilangan waktu bersama akibat Taehyung yang bertanggung jawab mengurus kekasihnya, sekalinya mereka hanya dapat bertemu melalui via ponsel, Park Jimin tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa Kim Taehyung ... akan benar-benar meninggalkannya, pagi itu.

"Kau serius akan pergi ke Jepang, Idiot?" di saat terakhir pun, Park Jimin tidak pernah lupa untuk memaki. Makian yang selalu disukai oleh Taehyung. Berharap, dengan melakukan hal sekuat itu, Kim Taehyung akan berubah pikiran dan kembali kepadanya. Namun, tidak. Kim Taehyung sudah membulatkan tekadnya pagi itu.

"Tentu saja, Jiminie. Jeonggukie sudah mengurus segalanya di sana." Taehyung mengulum senyuman itu. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk tersenyum. Hanya tarikan di sudut bibir, menyerupai ringisan, yang dilakukan oleh Park Jimin saat ini. "Hei, Jiminie. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Berjanjilah padaku untuk kuliah dengan benar, oke? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang serupa di Jepang nanti."

Jimin tertawa, hambar. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku yang sudah jenius, Kim Taehyung. Urus saja otak udangmu itu?"

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin."

Keduanya tertawa, saling berpandangan, namun bungkam dalam bersamaan. Seolah, kedua pandangan mereka sajalah yang tengah berbicara. Menyiratkan sebuah rasa sesak melalui tarian angin. Taehyung, yang tidak kuat, lantas beranjak mendekat. Memberikan dekapan erat kepada sang sahabat, yang masih saja diam, tidak sanggup berbuat banyak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Park Jimin."

Bisikan rendah itu lantas bersulur, merasuk, lantas menghantam gendang telinga sang tuan muda Park. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menggigit bibir, menahan segenap kesedihan yang telah menggenang pada pelupuk mata. Bersumpah, jika ia mampu, jia ia bisa, ia akan membunuh Kim Taehyung saja ketimbang membiarkannya pergi menuju Jepang. Membunuh Kim Taehyung saja ketimbang meninggalkannya sendirian. Membunuh Kim Taehyung saja ketimbang perasaan itu tidak tersampaikan.

"Bodoh, Kim Taehyung bodoh."

Pagi itu, Park Jimin tak dapat mengutarakan "Aku menyayangimu juga" untuk pertamakali dalam seumur hidup. Karena, apa yang sedang ditelan olehnya mentah-mentah saat ini bukanlah sekedar rasa sayang. Melainkan rasa cinta, rasa cinta yang telah lama terpendam, lantas tiada mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan. Tiada mempunyai kesempatan untuk menunjukkan. Tiada mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta timbal-balik.

 _Sebab, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, hanyalah sahabat karib._

.

.

.

.

Pukul 23:45 – Tokyo, Jepang.

Adalah mengenai Kim Taehyung, yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya yang mana luar biasa padat. Tidak hanya itu, kekasihnya yang mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali membuat Taehyung benar-benar harus lembur pada hari itu. Pula, ia tidak akan menyangka, ia akan pulang selarut ini.

Taehyung menurunkan dasinya, mencoba untuk lebih fokus dalam mengendarai mobil ketimbang menghadapi ponselnya yang sudah berkedip manja, kehabisan _battery_. Dahulu, saat menginjak bangku sekolah menengah, pulang larut seperti ini sudah sering dilakukannya. Ketimbang pulang ke rumah, ia lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya di rumah sahabatnya. Sekedar membicarakan _anime_ keluaran terbaru, atau setumpuk _manga_ yang baru saja dipinjamnya pada Paman Lee, bisa saja, untuk meminta contekan tugas rumah kepada sahabatnya, dan belajar bersama jika esoknya ada ujian. Mengingat masa-masa seperti itu, entah mengapa, membuatnya tertawa tanpa sebab. Terlebih, celotehan tiga teman sekelas sahabatnya ketika ia menjemput padaa saat jam istirahat, jam makan siang, dan jam pulang. Mendengar celoteh nenek-nenek di pekarangan rumah panti yang selalu mengatakan bahwa keduanya bagaikan sepasang sandal yang ... saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Juga celoteh-celoteh orang disekitarnya mengenai kedekatan mereka.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan Kim Taehyung masih sanggup merapalkan memorinya mengenai keseharian ia dan sahabatnya dengan begitu lancar. Dan entah, ia pula merasakan adanya rindu menelisik yang tidak terduga, dari segala macam kesibukan, juga upayanya dalam selama ini. Ia merindukan sosok sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Park Jimin-nya yang begitu _bodoh namun jenius_ , Park Jimin-nya yang begitu pendek, Park Jimin-nya yang begitu manis, Park Jimin-nya yang gemar memaki juga kepribadian yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu, Kim Taehyung ... merindukan Park Jimin. Park Jimin-nya.

"Sudah lima tahun, ya..." bibir itu kembali meracaukan gumaman. Ada rasa sesal yang menyelinap akibat dirinya yang begitu sibuk dalam pekerjaan, sehingga sama sekali tidak sempat menghubungi Jimin, atau pun kembali menuju Korea. "Aku yakin si pendek itu masih membenciku, Kim Taehyung ini sangat menyebalkan..."

Taehyung menghela napas. Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya selama ini kepada sahabat baiknya itu. Bahkan, sudah memiliki asumsi bahwa Seorang Park Jimin tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya.

Renungan Kim Taehyung tetap berlanjut, bila saja ... ia tidak menemukan sosok dengan surai abu-abu, yang tengah meringkuk di depan pagar rumahnya. Kedua matanya membulat, bak kacang ercis. Bergegas, Taehyung membanting setir, beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, untuk memastikan, apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

Sosok itu, seorang pemuda dengan surai abu-abu, memakai mantel tebal yang sudah banyak dihinggapi salju, dengan syal hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Meringkuk, tepat di hadap pagar rumah tanpa permisi. Orang sebodoh apa yang mau melakukan hal semacam ini bila saja bukan—

"Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya, memastikan. Sosok itu mendongak. Menghadirkan garis wajah yang begitu dikenalnya. Menghadirkan pipi _chubby_ yang tidak pernah berubah selama bertahun. Menghadirkan legam maniknya yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. "JIMIN! YA TUHAN!"

Taehyung bergerak, merengkuh tubuh mengenaskan Jimin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jimin masih saja gemetar, kedinginan. Taehyung rasanya akan menangis dan ingin mengangkat tubuh Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Memberikan cokelat hangat seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan. Merangkul bahunya juga candaan yang menghangatkan. Ia tidak akan menyangka, Jimin akan benar-benar kemari, menemuinya.

"Tiga jam, idiot." Jimin meracau, di sela-sela gelatuk giginya. "Kau terlambat dari jam pulangmu."

Taehyung benar-benar menangis, menggenggam jemari-jemari Jimin yang hampir membeku itu dalam isaknya. Ia tidak akan menyangka, Jimin akan melakukan hal sejauh ini kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Maafkan aku—aku yang selalu sibuk dan lupa menghubungimu,A-aku—." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan itu. Membuat segala kepedihan yang dipendam oleh Jimin lantas terangkat naik hingga menggenang di sekitar pelupuk, hendak saja tumpah jika Taehyung berbicara lebih banyak. "Aku menyayangimu, Jimin. Lebih dari yang aku dan kau tahu."

Jimin, lantas merayapkan tangannya bergerak, memeluk Taehyung. Membiarkan satu dua air mata melintas keluar membasahi pipinya. Tenggoroknya tercekat ketika ia akan berbicara. Namun, tutur itu berhasil teruntai keluar melalui bibir. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Langit-langit lantas kembali bersua dalam kelamnya malam. Ditemani oleh suara nyanyian bulan yang tidak kalah merdu. Meninggalkan sosok Taehyung yang memapah tubuh sahabatnya masuk. Memasuki kediamannya seperti apa yang sering mereka lakukan saat kecil.

"Tak perlu kau katakan, aku tahu, Park Jimin."

Angin berembus, membawakan satu episode baru dengan berakhirnya hari itu. Waktu bergulir, membawakan satu menit berikutnya yang membuka lembaran baru bagi sepasang Jimin dan Taehyung. Semesta tengah berbisik, mengenai suatu kenyataan yang tak dapat terbantahkan.

 _00.01_ _–_ _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat karib._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan kata yang berserak di sini. Saya membuat dalam kebut dua jam saja. Dalam rangka, sedang ingin curhat? 555.**

 **Adakah yang mengetahui apa maksud "Jarak" yang terkandung dalam** ** _sampah_** **ini? Tuliskan dalam kolom komentar dan juga sosial media yang mungkin bisa saya hubungi. Saya akan membuat** ** _sampah_** **berikutnya sesuai** ** _pairing_** **keinginan Anda? 555.**

 **PM saya terbuka, tentu, saya sungguh mengharapkan adanya apresiasi juga kritik dan saran.**

 **Sekali pun, ini hanya sampah belaka, semoga anda berkenan memungutnya.**


End file.
